


【劫凯】凯隐的脾气r18

by Kaedeko



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, 英雄联盟 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaedeko/pseuds/Kaedeko
Summary: 是会撒娇和哭泣的凯隐还有私设满天飞的劫大师想写很久的劫凯了，灵感是凯隐语音里和劫的互动带有些哭腔！真是太可爱了
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed, 劫凯
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【劫凯】凯隐的脾气r18

**Author's Note:**

> 估计还会再写的，但随缘吧(ง ˙o˙)ว

“凯隐。”男人坐在沙发上，静静地看着伫立在玄关的凯隐。指头还夹着烟，开门看到劫后猛吸了一口烟卷转手丢出了门外。听到劫叫他凯隐面无表情应了一声，将手上的背包随意丢在了地板。  
要不是他从进门后就没有看过劫一眼，劫真的会以为他很镇定。  
“过来。”  
劫沉闷的声音再次响起，凯隐脚步顿住，决定再挣扎一下：“我想先去洗澡。”话音刚落就看见劫已经站起身，凯隐瞳孔紧缩，拔腿就想跑，劫却早一步拉住了他的手腕不由分说的把他拽进了浴室。  
“洗。”  
“……”凯隐看着劫的眼睛，带了点疑惑和怨气，但他什么也没说，脱下了自己所有的衣服，就这么在劫的视线下打开了淋浴头。  
“哪来的伤？”  
劫终于开口了，凯隐本来以为他不会在乎，不由得笑了一下，背对着他小声说道：“不小心弄到的。”  
还有些淤青在凯隐的侧腰，让紧实完美的腰部肌肉添了一点瑕疵，劫不是没看过他受伤，只是这一次突然觉得有些碍眼，他毫无征兆地走到了凯隐身后，也不管水洒在他身上，伸手按住那一处淤青。  
“嘶——你干什么！”凯隐惊恐地看着劫，眉头紧锁，试图掰开在自己腰上的手，然而因为  
钝痛又没办法使劲，在劫看来倒像是撒娇，就听得他从牙缝挤出来的声音：“放手。”  
看来是真疼了。  
劫把自己湿透的衣服脱去，无视掉凯隐的挣扎，并让他自己扶着墙，低声道：“凯隐，你越来越不听话了。”  
“我没有。”  
劫伸手解了凯隐马尾的发圈，一头长发被他拢好了放在胸前，近乎温柔地——帮他洗澡。  
这可怕的温柔并没有让凯隐放松身体，反而十分紧张地握紧了双拳。劫绝不会因为他受伤就放过这样夜不归宿且没有解释的自己。成熟男人的温热胸膛就贴在他的后背，他却一阵阵发冷。劫比他高大半个头，轻轻的鼻息略过凯隐的发顶，凯隐头皮一麻，突然变得异常敏感，又因为是熟悉的手掌，凯隐的身体不自觉地战栗。劫总是对他起着巨大的吸引力，不管是情绪，还是身体。当劫抹上了自己的脖颈，他竟然舒服地蜷起了脚趾。凯隐暗骂一句，忍不住回头看劫的脸色，刚转头就被劫强力的手掌将凯隐的脸扳了回去。  
“先解释。”  
劫往凯隐的根茎抚去，凯隐的小腹猛地向后一缩，他大喘着气低头看着那只抚弄自己的手，咬紧了后槽牙，什么也没说。劫惩罚他的手段有很多，这样开头的却是第一次。  
“要做赶紧做。”  
“你倒是看得开。”劫轻笑一声，“你在影流做的事，我已经装作没看见了。下次别让我发现。”  
凯隐没有回话，他已经硬的没法思考，试图推开劫的小臂，劫粗糙的指腹戳着那肿胀的顶端，引得凯隐腰一酸。除此之外，劫并没有其他动作，只是一味地撩拨凯隐，让他只能隐隐约约有些快感，一直达不到要害。既快乐又痛苦的感觉让凯隐咬牙切齿，脖颈的青筋直跳。热水从脊椎一直到臀缝滑过，他不自觉地收缩了一下后穴，劫察觉到了他的淫浪，一巴掌挥在了凯隐结实挺翘的臀瓣上，凯隐一声惊呼，臀肉上立刻浮现了清晰的红痕。  
“劫！你……”凯隐回头狠狠蹬了劫一眼，劫装作没看见，放开他从柜子里拿了润滑剂。  
“……偏偏这个时候...”凯隐嘀咕道，他转过身，看着面前的劫，咽了一下口水。劫深邃冷漠的眼神看着这个饥渴的年轻人，似乎在想下一步该怎么做。凯隐不得不承认的是，这样的劫真是性感得让他硬到爆炸，他莫名觉得有些开心，刚刚被打了屁股的屈辱被劫无意识的眼神一扫而光。  
——  
“……我错了，劫。”凯隐跪趴在落地窗边，黑色的长发铺了满地，光洁宽厚的背部暴露在阳光下，起了一层层鸡皮疙瘩。凯隐隐藏不住的惊慌失措从声音里发出：“你打我一顿，好吗，劫……”  
劫忍不住被他逗笑了，“你也会知道廉耻？”  
“不是，我腰痛……劫……不然明天再……”  
“凯隐，你知道自己在说什么吗？”劫一脚踩上了凯隐的脖颈，让凯隐被迫和地毯亲密接触。“你昨天，去哪了？”  
“你明明就知道！”凯隐吼道。  
“都敢这么吼我了？”劫的声音没有情绪。  
凯隐看不见劫的表情，以为他真的生气发火了，他心底有股难以言喻的愉悦油然而生，是独占的快感。只有他可以让令诺克萨斯人闻风丧胆的劫生气，只有他可以让劫有“冷漠”之外的情绪。长发掩住了凯隐的脸，他或许也没发现自己微微上扬的笑。生气的劫，仅仅只是想象就让他陶醉。他腹下难耐地抖动起伏着，意志昏沉的等待劫的发落。  
劫丝毫不温柔地将他拽起来扔到一旁的单人沙发，凯隐吃痛地到吸一口凉气，接着看见劫不知从哪来的一根麻绳，他下意识的往后退，却被劫一把按住了大腿。面前这个男人本来就比他年龄大不少，他在劫面前毫无挣扎和拒绝的余地，眼睁睁地看着劫用麻绳把自己的性器绑的严实。  
“你要做什么？”凯隐忍不住问道  
“你一直期待我做的。”劫伸手抚慰上了他的性器，因为了解凯隐的身体，没一会凯隐的阴茎就在他宽厚的掌心中硬挺着，分明刚刚就在浴室射过。凯隐的性器十分漂亮，会阴处甚至没有一丝杂毛，干净而光滑，明明已经过了青春期，他曾经还向劫抱怨过自己光溜溜的像一只待宰雏鸡，当时的劫并没有否认。  
凯隐的皮肤已经红透了，他的腿架在劫的肩膀上，那个大名鼎鼎的劫，竟然单膝跪地的在帮他手淫，而且他刚刚还没大没小的吼了劫，凯隐心知劫绝对不会这么简单就放过他，虽然心存戒备，但下体的快感是完全无法忽略的。劫富有技巧的挑逗让凯隐阴茎胀红得不成样子，直戳戳的挺在凯隐结实的下腹，又因为麻绳的捆绑让他没有办法畅快的射出来，阴茎顶端已经敏感得几乎让他脑子短路，他试图推开劫仍然上下抚动的手，然而他的身体已经软绵绵了，即使是双手也推不开劫的一只手。  
凯隐脑中空白一片，太阳穴一跳一跳的有些痛，身体已经完全不受控制地在痉挛。  
在快要射出的时候，劫停止了抚慰并站了起来，任由那肿胀得发紫的性器颤抖不停。凯隐从牙缝中挤出几声呻吟，劫眼疾手快地按住了他想要自己撸动的双手，凯隐已经被快感逼疯，他不受控制的挺腰，想要让劫触碰他更多。  
“放开我，我……嗯，劫……”  
劫依旧没什么表情，仿佛刚刚做的人并不是他。  
“回答，你去比尔吉沃特做了什么？”劫按住凯隐的双臂，撑着沙发靠背，膝盖抵在了凯隐的双腿间，凌厉精明的眼睛没有放过凯隐的任何表情。  
“我去找男朋友了，不用你管。”凯隐咬牙切齿道。  
劫看他并不是开玩笑的样子，毫不手软地往凯隐的性器上拍了一巴掌，凯隐惊呼一声，原本就因为催情而湿漉漉的眼睛，让泪水陡然落下，他咬紧了牙，并不去看劫的脸，凯隐明明眼泪都流了满脸还要嘴硬的样子让劫心里原本的怒火降了几分。  
其实早就知道他的事情了，只是想听听这令人不省心的野猫究竟会瞒着自己什么。半年前凯隐竟然在自己不知道的情况下留下了左眼的伤疤，这让他非常不爽，明明是自己养大的猫，却慢慢脱离自己的掌控的感觉，让劫非常不爽。  
“再给你一次机会。惹我生气的后果受苦的还是你自己。”劫说，他的手又摸上了凯隐的阴茎，让敏感到极点的龟头颤了又颤，缓缓地流出一些前列腺液。凯隐紧闭着双眼，他已经不再压抑自己的喘息，呻吟中杂着哭腔和低吼。他疯狂的摇头，想要甩掉脑子里令自己神志不清的快感。  
“和你有什么关系，别他妈管我！”  
凯隐大声说道，本来应该是很有气势的一句话，却因为劫的动作让尾音颤抖了起来，整句话都变得暧昧，凯隐红着眼去踢劫的胸膛，腿和拳头完全使不上力气，劫没放在眼里，只是为凯隐的反抗不爽，劫又打了一巴掌在胀痛的阴茎上，他立刻止住了挣扎。  
劫另一只手正在他的后穴里摸索，找到前列腺点后又狠狠的碾压，凯隐整个身体都颤抖了起来，前后的敏感点都被劫牢牢抓住却没不能释放的感觉让他快要失去理智。他突然感觉到后穴口一处冰凉，低头一看，劫正拿着假阳具在周围打圈，他眼睁睁看着假阳具进入了自己的身体，抵着甬道里最让他疯狂的点抽插，他痉挛着弓直了腰，不由自主地颤抖。  
“说。”又一次快到高潮时，劫停下了动作。  
凯隐的眼泪还没有止住，他终于直视了劫的眼睛，心底突然没缘由的感到委屈。  
自从他向劫告白后，劫就再也没怎么管过他，甚至有时候三四个月不见一次，交流也越来越少。不管凯隐在影流犯了什么错，劫都只是睁一只眼闭一只眼，后面因为影流和诺克萨斯的冲突越来越紧张，影流的事务让他无暇顾及其他，劫也慢慢忘掉了他和凯隐的矛盾。当凯隐一身血闯进正在开会的影流时，劫才反应过来他忽略了凯隐多久。  
“……我才没有做错，你还要罚我，我已经不是小孩子了！”凯隐终于忍不住哭了出来，眼泪像是决堤了，源源不断地涌出，“现在才来管我？我哪里受伤和你有什么关系，你……明明就不喜欢我，还不让我离开吗？你就是个混蛋。就因为你养了我十年，我就必须像小狗一样听你的话？为什么？”凯隐伸手揽着劫的脖颈，或许是越想越委屈难过，一张口就咬上了劫肩上的皮肤。他偷睨着劫的脸色，看劫并没有什么反应，也没有半分不耐烦的心思，他心底幽怨更甚，下嘴更重，在劫的肩膀留下了一圈发青的牙印。  
“这么久不见，为什么你都不亲我？我……”凯隐搂紧了劫的脖颈，泪水淌了整张脸，甚至开始语无乱次了，满脑子只剩下委屈，只有“劫回来这么久都不亲我”这件事。  
“我很想你……劫。”嘴里不停地念叨：“影流这么多男人女人，明明可以不用管我，现在还来这里找我干什么……因为你是劫，就可以随便逗我玩吗？”说完又深吸了一口气，带着鼻音小声道“ 玩够了吗，能不能快点给我……”  
劫听着他的抱怨，心想，这不还是没交代为什么在比尔吉沃特受伤吗。  
“说完了吗？”劫把他抱起来放倒在了床上，才去擦掉凯隐眼角的眼泪。“哭什么？影流十年只教了你用眼泪撒娇吗？”  
“我才不管，劫。我知道你会纵容我……”凯隐已经完全不顾人前的形象，“我要你亲我。”  
凯隐平躺在床上，渴求般看着面前的男人，他其实还是有一点害怕劫听了他无理取闹转身就走，眼眶里蓄满了泪水，仿佛只要劫透露出一点不耐烦就要大哭一场，完全不管他已经20岁这个事实。  
劫脸上表情平淡，但是说出的话多少带了一些取笑的意味，  
“得寸进尺的臭小鬼……”劫伸手在旁边拿了个靠枕给他垫在腰下，无视掉了他小狗一样的眼神，说道，“你再掉眼泪就不给你了。”  
凯隐听罢，猛地一吸鼻子，抹掉了眼泪和泪痕，眼巴巴等着劫亲他。劫不再掩盖脸上的笑意，他似乎觉得这样逗小孩玩也非常开心。劫无奈叹了口气，劫俯身亲凯隐的眉眼，又在左眼的伤疤处亲了亲，捏住了凯隐的下颌，自上而下地终于给了凯隐想念很久的吻。凯隐突然乱了呼吸，他满足得几乎要失控，想要时间永远停留在这个吻上。身体和大脑都变得无法控制，劫掰开他的双腿握着凯隐的腰就长驱而入，被紧致的甬道包裹，劫的脸上才总算沾染了些情欲的颜色。  
“哈啊…… ”  
“和你的比尔吉沃特男朋友做过了吗？”劫问。  
“你说什……没有！我没有找别人……”凯隐捂住了自己熟透的脸，只是刚刚插入，凯隐就爽得差点尖叫，湿软的内壁紧紧绞住劫的性器，吮吸似的咬住不放，直往深处吞。他甚至能清楚地感受到那根上面暴起的青筋在跳动，眼前白光闪烁，竟是无声地高潮了。  
“只是插入而已……。”劫低头含住了凯隐无意识伸出来的舌尖，突然感觉到凯隐的脸红得不正常，“怎么这么烫？”  
“别管，别管……快一点唔”凯隐语无伦次的回应着劫的吻。  
为了释放刚刚忍了很久的胀痛，劫终于狂暴抽插起来，凯隐还在高潮中一瞬间无法接受突如其来的猛插，肉壁收缩红的发紫的性器，滚烫地摩擦着那处敏感蠕动的软肉，凯隐清楚地感受到后穴被插入的形状，一阵阵痉挛着吞吐劫的阴茎。劫伸手揉捏了两把凯隐的下身，呻吟声立刻带上了颤音，凯隐抓住劫的手腕，“别碰了……求你，嗯……”  
“慢一点，慢一点……”  
劫伸手迫使他张开嘴，捏着他的舌尖，唾液顺着手指留下，脸上的表情糜烂又沉醉。劫低笑了一声，“你怎么变得这么淫荡？”胀硬的肉棒每一下都重重地碾过痉挛的肠壁，尖锐的快感猛烈地直冲凯隐的神经，劫一挺腰顶到最深，他脑内一道道白光闪现，一激灵射出一道白浊，同时劫也射在了甬道深处。  
劫停顿了一会才抽从凯隐身体里抽出来，他掰开凯隐臀瓣看着穴口溢出的白浊，突然又觉小腹热得很，还没有完全软下来的阴茎又重新插入，更多的体液随着他的动作淌了出来，凯隐身下已是泥泞不堪，前列腺也被刺激得红肿，高潮的余韵还没有褪去又被撞击得浑身颤抖，凯隐张大了嘴却发不出声音，趴在劫的身下剧烈喘息。  
“不要了……不要了……！射不出来了……”凯隐带着哭腔语无伦次求饶，然而身后的男人一个劲地使坏，顶到了最深的地方浅浅地抽插动作，凯隐发起了低烧，肠道里柔软又温暖，劫甚至有点舍不得离开了，过了好一会才放过凯隐。  
“呜唔……”凯隐的哭声埋没在枕被中，他还翘着屁股没有力气挪动，后穴被操得有些合不拢，一张一合地往外吐着精液，“唔，好难受……劫？劫……我想洗澡，头好晕，劫……”  
劫去拿了浴巾给他擦身上乱七八糟的体液，凯隐头晕目眩地看着劫，他烧得大脑变成一团浆糊，手抱着劫的腰不放，“…陪我睡觉。”这种话，清醒的凯隐是决计说不出口的，劫给他裹上浴巾，又亲了亲他的眉心，“嗯。”  
劫给凯隐清理完身体后硬灌下去了一杯退烧药，又替他给腰间的伤贴了膏药，才抱着裹了一床被子的凯隐睡去。  
第二天一早，凯隐捏着痛的爆炸的头，坐起了身子，呆坐了几秒钟才反应过来身边的床是空着的。他呆滞地叫了一声劫，没有人回应，他捂着自己的脸又躺下了，自嘲地笑了出声。  
他早就该知道，劫从来不会被任何人束缚。  
凯隐躺了一会又头晕眼花，干脆蒙上被子再睡一会，正意识朦胧间他耳边突然响起了劫忽远忽近的声音，他眉头皱紧，睁开眼便看到  
银发赤瞳的劫。  
“退烧了。”劫摸了摸他额头，“你想睡到什么时候。”  
凯隐眨眨眼，眼尾还残留着哭过的痕迹，他什么也没说，朝劫伸开了双臂。劫当然知道他是什么意思，两人对视了几秒，还是劫妥协了，伸手，托住他的屁股就抱了起来，到了卧室外的小餐桌。劫身上残留着许多牙印和吻痕，凯隐专门往看得见的地方咬，连劫的手背都留了一圈牙印。  
“我想和你一起回影流。”  
“嗯。”  
“我想和你一起睡觉。”  
劫抬头看了他一眼，笑道：“只要你有本事，都可以实现。”

2021.1.25  
kaedeko


End file.
